


Uniform

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders has never seen Mitchell in a tuxedo before, Drabble, His response is understandable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Anders sees Mitchell in a tuxedo for the first time.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for the GatheringFiKi drabble challenge. Enjoy!

Prompt: Uniform “kink” or “I just love a man in an uniform.”

“I don’t think this qualifies as a uniform.” Mitchell said through the door of Anders’ bedroom. “It’s just a tuxedo.”

“I don’t care, uniform, suit, tuxedo; This will be the first time I will see you in something other than those gloves.” Anders said from his spot on the couch. “It’s a step up either way.”

“You love my gloves.” Mitchell said in mock-outrage. Anders did not dignify that with a response, instead taking a sip of his whiskey.

“Alright, are you ready for the big reveal?” Mitchell asked.

“Just hurry up, we’re late as it is.”

But any other remark Anders had wanted to make lodged in his throat the moment Mitchell stepped into the room. He was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. He would be the center of attention tonight.

But who was he kidding? They would never even make it there.

“Did you know,” Anders started as he rose from the couch and put down his drink, “that the best part about wearing a tuxedo is taking it off at the end of a long night?”

“It has been a long night, hasn’t it?” Mitchell said with a deep voice, immediately catching onto Anders’ intention.

“The longest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [alwaysfarawayeyes](http://alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
